Never Goodbye (Just Till Next Time)
by JoyoftheStorm
Summary: During the final battle with the Digital Overlord, instead of Zane being the one to sacrifice himself to save everyone, it was Kai! And instead of dying, he finds himself waking up in the past! Join Kai -haunted by both his death and past(future?)- as he re-meets his brothers and repeats his past adventures... except this time, he's knows exactly what's going to happen...
1. Chapter 1: Supernova

**ELLOOO, everyone! Hawk here with yet another Ninjago Fanfic! :D**

 **This idea has been merrily swimming around in my noggin for awhile, and I finally decided to start writing it. X3**

 **The title is _still_ kinda a work-in-progress... :P **

**I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do, and I'll see you all at the end you the chapter. ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ninjago... _yet._ *rubs paws together with a diabolical twinkle in my eyes***

* * *

The battle was brutal.

And all our careful planning failed thanks to Pythor, who swallowed our last hope of victory.

Around me, my brothers and the Senseis were caught in the Overlords golden grip, slowly draining them of their strength as they struggled.

That's when I realized that there was only one way left to end this... "Support me brothers, for _one. Last. Time._ "

Time slowed as I bounced from one brother's support to another, none of them yet realizing what I myself had. If they did, they surely would have tried to stop me, futilely protesting that I should save myself.

With one final push into the air, I flipped through the air and locked a stronger-than-steel grip onto the golden metal pieces of the Overlord's armor, my eyes glaring up into his with all the fury of an enraged dragon.

" _Let. My. Friends. GO!"_

 **"Go where, doomed** **ninja?!"** , the Overlord demanded with a cackle.

The power was overwhelming, roaring through my ears and glowing through my very skin. I locked my jaw to contain my pained howls, even as my eyes watered with pain-induced tears. It was a wonder I hadn't yet been vaporized.

But still my glare never faltered from the despicable villain's leering face as I writhed. **"The Golden Weapons are to powerful for you to behold! Your survival chance... IS _ZERO!_ "**

"U-ughhh...T-this isn't a-about numbers!" I gasped for breath, my lungs and throat screaming at me as tears streamed down my face... but I only distantly felt it as I looked strait into true evil's eyes with the strongest voice I could muster.

 _"It's about family."_

The glow around around me increased ten - _no_ \- a _hundred_ -fold as I stated that, the light becoming akin to a second sun.

I never realized that a family had been freed, but even if I had, I was in too deep to stop anyways.

My writhing increased, the agony like nothing I've even felt running rampant through my mortal body, irreparably destroying it from the inside out. I could feel my heart _burning_ with a fire that felt hotter than a hundred super-novas. I wanted to _scream_ , to let the world hear and know my torment, but I no longer had this option as my body rebelled and locked and _twisted_ in silent agony.

Distantly, I thought I could hear my friends- my _brothers_ \- yelling at me, _screaming_ , and even though I couldn't decipher their words, I could still hear the sheer terror in their voices.

 _"...Critical...!"_

 _"...He'll bl...!...-er survive!"_

 _"LET GO OF HIM!"_ Now that came in quiet clearly. Let go? Don't they know that this is their best -their _only_ \- shot at beating this guy? That if I let go _right now,_ my sacrifice would end up being for nothing (Because he _knows_ that he won't survive this. He's far to damaged to be salvaged in the aftermath.) and then the Overlord will wipe them out? Yeahh, not happening if _I_ has anything to say about it. _No-one_ threatens his siblings, friends, and family and gets away with it. _No-one._

"I... am... a Ninja..." I could feel my heart start to falter. "And ninja... _never quit!"_

With that, control came rushing back into my limbs, and I focused all the agonizingly over-loaded, built up power howling inside me... And released it all right into the Overlord's face.

 _"GO, NINJA. GO!"_

 **"W-what are you** **DOING?!"** , The being of pure evil shrieked as he stumbled backwards in the vain attempt to escape. **"Let me go, you _fool!"_**

The sheer power flowing out of me forced my eyes closed, the Overlord's screams ringing in my ears... And through the din, I could hear my brothers screaming their protests in one single, unified voice. _"NOOO!"_

The Overlord gagged on his spit, unable to truly even _breath_ as his blood-curling screams became more ragged with the passing second.

But...

I...

I didn't feel... anything...

I...

Couldn't _hear_ anything...

Nothing... Except my frantic, failing heart-beat fluttering in my chest and pounding in my ears...

Fond memories passed through my mind's eye... I smiled -a lone tear rolling down the side of my face- as I was truly at peace.

Everything... slowly... faded away...

 _"KAIIII!"_

* * *

Grumbling about the light shining onto my face, I rolled over and- _wait a minute._

Shooting up, my eyes flying open, I took in my surroundings. I was surrounded by a soothing, glowing light blue energy, that stretched for farther than the eye could see.

This... wasn't my bedroom that I shared with my brothers. And aren't I... suppose to be dead?

A warm chuckle sounded behind me, and I'm surprised that I didn't get whip-lash from how fast I turned around. Blinking in surprise, I took in the older man...

You could tell he was well built, even behind his loose white, black, and golden gi. He looked much like Sensei Wu, but his hair was a dark grey and his wizened, old eyes held a cunning sparkle to them that I had only even seen in Garmadon's... and, at times, Lloyd's.

"Figured it out yet, have you?"

"Ahhh, umm... You... Your the first Spinjitsu Master... Right?"

The older man's eyes sparkled with mirth. "It appears so, doesn't it? And you must be Kai, Master of Fire. I've heard much of you."

"I... umm, w-what? Y-you, ah, you have?" I just knew that I would later feel like slapping myself for shuddering so badly, but c'mon. I just _died,_ okay?

The Master chuckled again and nodded, "Oh, yes. The Fates speak fondly of you and your brothers. And the answer to your question is yes. You are dead." The Master spread his arms, gesturing to the area surrounding them, his grin turning wry. "Welcome to the after-life of the Elemental Masters."

* * *

 **This... was far to short in my opinion... BUT, it's as good a starting place as any, so I'll take it! X3**

 **Now, this is really just the prologue, to get the story going... The NEXT chapter is where the adventure REALLY starts taking place. ;)**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know! :D**

 **~See you all next time,**

 **Hawkfeather**


	2. Chapter 2: Step Back, Rewind

**MWHAHAHAHA! It's time to get this adventure on the road! X3**

 **Well, Kai, how's it feel being dead? ;)**

 **And we met The Original Spinjitsu Master! I bet you guys weren't expecting THAT! But, sadly, he won't really be along for this adventure. :P**

 **I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, and I'll see you all at the end! :D**

* * *

 _"Welcome to the after-life of the Elemental Masters"_

"Oh..." I blinked, numb for the time being with this knowledge as I gazed around in wonder. So _this_ is where we go when we die...

"Now, what do you say we save the grand tour for when your actually meant to be here?"

"Huh?!" My attention was suddenly completely focused on The Master's old, wizened face that had a large mischievous grin stretched across it. The Master huffed a laugh at what must be my incredulous expression and waved a hand, signalling me to calm down and let him explain. "You see, Kai, it's not quite time for you to join us. No, you still have much to do."

Turning and slowly walking away, I scrambled to catch up with him. "What do you mean by that?!"

The Master fixed me a solemn look, never faltering in his step. "What I mean, young fire master, is that the Overlord has horribly disrupted the balance. He tampered with things that not even he could fully understand, and completely changed the course that Fate has written."

Finally stopping, The Master gestured to a pool of condensed light and an image rippled into view. I sucked in a startled gasp, horror rushing through me along with a quickly bubbling rage that I could do nothing but watch. I could distantly feel my teeth grinding and my nails cutting into my palms, but I didn't feel it. The image before me was far to nightmarish to notice anything else.

The land was wrought with deep, festering scars, and sheer carnage could be seen as far as the eye could see. Ninjago City had been leveled and was nothing more now than a smoking ruin of rubble. There were still fires burning, but the city was silent. Ninjago City was never silent.

Nothing was untouched, no place unsavaged, no _one_ \- the people still living- was without shadows in their eyes.

I could hear myself ask -no- _demand_ what happened, the horror and rage both equal in my dangerously quiet voice.

The Master sighed deeply, suddenly looking so very, very old. "After you died, there was a brief period of peace... And of sorrow. But life continued on. And then _Chen,"_ he spat the name as if it were something vile, "found a spell book that I had thought lost forever." He chuckled humorlessly, "I should have known nothing ever stays lost..." Shaking his head, he brought himself back on track. "He turned himself and his followers -both willing and not- into his very own Anacondria armada. But he did it incorrectly. The spell was incomplete -needing _your_ fire-, and he _knew it_ , but he continued to proceed with it anyways."

At this he turned away from the pool of light that still displayed the horrible aftermath, looking right into my amber eyes. "It slowly drove him and all the ones that had been turned mad, causing them to destroy everything - and every _one_ \- in their path. Your family and friends have gone into hiding... But they won't last much longer."

Defeated and feeling infuriatingly helpless, I almost begged The Master. "What can we do? How can we help them while we're _dead_? Can we, I don't know, send them a message? Maybe we could tell them how to cure or maybe defeat them! Please Master... Tell me what to do so I can save them. To save _everyone_. There has to be a way, there just _has_ to."

The Master closed his eyes -eyes that have seen so, _so_ much- and bowed his head... Before snapping back up, startling me out of the grim thoughts that had started to creep into my mind, his eyes brighting by the second with hope and an idea. "There... just might be a way! Yes, yes, it might just be possible... And it would fix nearly _everything!_ "

The excitement caught on easily, like dry tinder to a wildfire. "What are you talking about?"

Whipping around and gently gripping my shoulders, a wild grin on his face, he crowed. "You can go back in time! You can stop Chen from ever finding that accursed book in the first place! But..." The olden Master's smile dimmed a little. I blinked, surprised at the sudden lack of energy. "But what?"

The Master sighed and looked a tad sorrowful. "You'll have to remake many memories, see the people you love while they see you as a stranger, relive everything since the beginning of your life as a ninja... All with the knowledge of the future. Are you sure you will be up for that?"

I nod, determined. "I will. If it means saving everyone, I'll do whatever it takes."

The Master huffed a laugh, gently shaking my shoulder, and something akin to pride shining in his eyes. "Then what do you say we make this a reality?"

Soon, The Master had all the energy needed to send me back, gathered in a full circle around me. Yelling over the din of the pure, howling energy, The Master's voice barely reached my ears just before I was sucked into the portal. _"Kai! Just so you know, since you're being sent back, Fate has rewritten you as the first Master of Fire! Have fun!"_

Wait, what?! Turning around, I catch a glimpse of him grinning, and I was hit with the sudden image of Lloyd right after he had fooled Cole into opening the fridge full of toy snakes. That thought was so unexpected and surprisingly uplifting, I couldn't help but laugh as I turned forwards, ready for my next adventure.

* * *

Yawning, I blinked awake, sleepily rubbing my eyes before I froze.

My eyes shooting open, I took in my old room at the monastery that I thought I never would see again. The tears came unbidden and I quickly blinked them away before they could leave any discriminating evidence. Though I probably would be a sobbing mess by time the sun set.

But I was _alive,_ and better yet, everyone else was too!

Passing the mirror in the bathroom, I quickly backtracked. Stifling a gasp of surprise, Kai gently traced the... 'birth-mark' that rested right over his heart. It was a dragon. It couldn't be mistaken for anything else. That was never there before... He never would have noticed it either if he hadn't woken up without a shirt.

Maybe it had something to do with what The Master had told him? About him now being the first ever Master of Fire?

Mentally shrugging and filing it away for later, I quickly located the rest of my clothing and hurriedly got dressed.

Outside in minutes, I found Sensei Wu already out there sitting patiently. Raising an eyebrow he gestured to the course. "Ready to begin?"

Taking a deep, steady breath and, for the first time in this new start, I connected with my inner fire that was always there, even when I thought it at times put out.

"I'm ready."

* * *

 **LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! X3**

 **Lol, but seriously though. This chapter was hard for the sole purpose of just explaining everything. :P**

 **Did you guys like my explanations? ;)**

 **Anyways, the next chapter is where we'll meet the other ninja! That'll be fun. X3**

 **Also, I would like to point out that things won't happen exactly the same way it did in canon, because we now have a highly trained, highly expireanced fire ninja who knows exactly (for the most part, since some things WILL end up changing, along with later big events) what will happen.**

 **He's learned from his past(future?) mistakes, and the rough, sharp edges have been smoothed for the most part. Especially by his death. Because, you know, he died. Painfully. Yeah.**

 **No fun.**

 **No fun at all.**

 **This also happens to be fanfiction and I can make it as fluffy as I please. Don't judge meh. *cuddles ninja brothers* (It's probably going to be mostly angst and humor, but there will be fluffy scenes _because I need that in my life_ *cri*)**

 **Responses to the Reviews:**

 **The Titan's Shadow: OOOH, COOKIE! *munches happily* Thanks for pointing that out! Yeah, I realize that, but I wanted to make it seem like it was actually Zane instead of Kai. But, not to worry, Kai should properly sound like himself from now on. X3 *kicks spell-check* My chaos-cursed spell-check must have missed it. :( But, it was glitchy that day, so maybe that was it? Idk, but it might happen again. *glares menacingly at spell-check***

 **RandomDragon2.0: Ello again! :D Thanks for reviewing! ;) Well, here you go! Sorry it took a little while, I'm now working on at least four stories rn. D: *bangs head against desk***

 **NinjagymnastgirlIK: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this new chapter just as much! ;)**

 **Quest: Lol, well here you go! X3**

 **CHEESEPUFF fg: YAS, HE HAS APPEARED! He doesn't ever get much screen time, does he? ;) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Blue Pinapplez: Lol, sorry it was so short! I'm afraid at many of the chapters will be about that long, but they might not! Idk, these chapters have minds of their own, I swear it. *glances warily at the chapters that have yet to be written***

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know! :D**

 **~See you all next time,**

 **Hawkfeather**


	3. Chapter 3: First Steps

**Ello everyone! Hawk here with a new chapie! :D**

 **Let's see what I can tamper with... You better watch yourself Kai... X3**

 **Time for the other ninjas debut! Again! (Not that they know that...)**

 **OH! And before I forget! What The Master meant by Kai now being the First Master of Fire, is that though his ancestors could _use_ the fire they were blessed with, they were not _one_ with it. Not like Kai is, now. You'll later see just what, exactly, this will entail for our much loved ninja in red... B** **ut for now, we can amuse ourselves by watching him accidentally burn much of what he touches. X3** **Does that explain it okay? It made sense in my head but I'm not sure it came out right. :(**

 **Alrighty, one Ninjago marathon coming up for me while you guys read this... I better stock up on popcorn.**

 **Enjoy, and I'll see you all at the end! :)**

* * *

Sensei Wu barely even poured a drop of tea before I finished the course.

...Which may have been a mistake, with the flabbergasted look on Sensei's face. Oops.

He'd really have to watch himself now, because there was _no way_ a 'newbie' could pull off what he just did. No, that takes years of practice.

Oh well. Nothing he could do about it now.

Sensei suddenly cleared his throat and appeared to gather himself. "Well then, it appears you have mastered the course. Now, my advice is to get some rest. Your final test is tomorrow." With that, the old master turned and stepped into his quarters, the doors shutting behind him.

Once I was sure he was out of hearing range, I let out a gusty sigh and decided to reacquaint myself with my surroundings.

As I explored, long faded memories started to come to the forefront of my mind with shocking clarity. Times spent training, laughing... arguing... They all happened, _will_ happen, all right here in what he could have considered his second home. What he _did_ consider as his second home, before it was burned to the ground by the Serpentine.

I froze mid-step.

I... could save the monastery! I could prevent the Serpentine from ever escaping! I could do _so much._ But, along with that train of thought, I realized that I could mess up much as well. For instance, the snakes weren't really all that bad. Certainly not bad enough to warrant a life-sentence underground for generations.

...Execpt for Pythor. Pythor could stay and rot in that hole for the rest of time, as far as he was concerned.

The Devourer would end up happening if that was the case, which would create the domino effect that led to his death...

Arrrgggg! Why was this so difficult?! He should be able to save everyone, he _knew_ exactly what was going to happen!

I suppose this is what The Master meant when he asked if I was going to be able to handle it. The knowledge of what was going to happen, without being able to really change anything unless you wanted to potentially give Ninjago an even worse future...

A bone-weary sigh that seemed to come from my very soul escaped me. There was nothing I could do right now. I would just have to play it by ear and see what happens.

I was already exhausted and I hadn't even started yet. Perfect.

Shaking my head, trying -and failing- to dislodge the stress that was starting to weight heavily before it could settle, I decided I needed a distraction.

I couldn't very well train, not with my moves being so advanced at the moment and with Sensei resting. Maybe... meditation? Would that work? I could feel myself internally cringe, but forced myself to consider it. It wouldn't be a bad thing to pick up, but it was more of a Zane or Lloyd thing.

I ignored the harsh stab that pierced my heart at the very thought of my not-dead-not-here-either siblings. I was fine.

Completely fine.

Trauma? What trauma?

What even was trauma?

I don't have trauma, _you_ have trauma.

...And now I'm talking to a wall. Awesome. Way to keep it together, Kai. It's only your first day being back alive, and you're already so messed up that you talk to walls.

The hope of the future is dwindling into ash right in front of his eyes, the longer he thinks about it.

Distractions. Yes. That's what he needs.

...Smoke? He wasn't burning... anything...

Blinking down in surprise, I can't help the yelp that escapes me as I scramble away from where I had been standing. The ground was _charred._ What the...?!

In place of where I had been previously standing, the ground was scorched in one very noticeable black circle. How did _that_ happen?!

I quickly gathered a bucket of water and poured it over the still smoldering stone, biting my lip nervously. How was he going to be able to hide that? Maybe if he pretended that it was there the entire time...

Grumbling, I placed the bucket back where I found it and retreated to my room. Hopefully he'd keep from destroying anything indoors. Keyword being: Hopefully. The sun was setting anyways.

Snagging his pajamas on his way to the way to the washroom, I resolved myself to scrub until the phantom feeling of falling apart was gone. At least for tonight.

* * *

He would just like to point out, in his defense, that they had jumped him first.

He didn't _mean_ to use Spinjitsu on them! Honest! It was just that he was so used to reacting, that by time his thoughts caught up with him, his three brothers-but-not-brothers-yet were already laid out on the floor groaning.

So, yeah. It was totally their fault. And completely, without a doubt, _not his._ At all.

...He can just see Nya facepalming right now, muttering about her idiot brother.

Oh, he should probably help the others. Oops.

Scrambling, he helped each of them to their feet with a wince. Wait. No. He's supposed to be mad at them.

Fixing the three with a scowl that probably wasn't as intimidating as it should be, I demanded, "What the heck were you trying to pull?!" Oh, he should throw in a question about their names since he's not supposed to know them yet.

" _What_ is this?" Nevermind, Sensei's here.

Instinctively, we all straightened ourselves up and into a line. "Sorry, Sensei."

The one with Zane's voice sounded bewildered. "Wait... Sensei, is he also one of your students?"

"Yeah! He knows _Spinjitsu_! What's up with that?! You never said anything about a fourth... It's always been three!" That must be Jay, his voice starting to sound more and more panicked. "Three blind mice, three musketeers, three-!"

The last -Cole, his mind supplied unnecessarily- shifted forwards, interrupting Jay's ramble. "With all due respect Sensei Wu, he means that we've trained together. We're soild."

He stole a glance over at me, both respect and just a hint of jealousy in his eyes. The jealousy was gone before I could even blink, but it had surprised me nonetheless.

Shaking my head slightly, I refrained from saying anything about their 'soildness' as a team - they weren't great, but they would get there, Kai knew- and looked to Sensei, who had a mixed expression of tired amusement and exasperation... and also looked like he had more than a few questions for me... "Was this my final test?"

The three gaped at me, their eyes blown wide. I could hear Jay squeak, _"Final test?!"_

Zane slowly looked to Wu -who definitely looked more amused- and asked in a quiet voice that begged an answer. "Sensei, what is the meaning of this?"

The elder master drew closer to his students, slightly gesturing with his hand to each of them. "Each of you was chosen. Each of you in tune with elemental properties." His eyes lingered on me for a second longer than the others, but before I could put anymore thought into it, he continued.

"But first... _Ninja, Go!_ " With that, he swept into a golden tornado and -one after the other- twisted us into it. Blinking the spots out of my eyes from the sudden light that came from Sensei's Spinjitsu, I suddenly found myself in my old -new, actually. Get with the program, Kai- red gi and a sword that had been lost in the previous time-line. Not happening this time around, though. He loved that -this- sword and it had broken his heart when it had been lost.

"Ha, ha! Look what color I am!" Jay's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over at him to see him stretching his arms out in front of him and gleefully admiring the color.

"Wait a minute... I'm still black." I turned to see Cole tugging on one of his sleeves, clearly confused.

Wu ignored them and laid his staff upon my shoulder. "Kai! Master of Fire." The First Master's words rang in tandem with his voice. _"The First Master of Fire."_ He raised his staff off my shoulder, giving me a searching look. "It burns bright in you."

Sensei then turned and repeated his actions, "Jay is blue, Master of Lighting."

Once he removed his staff, Jay laughed, "That's not _all_ I'm the master of!" Being one to never stop moving, he gestured wildly, "I do a little inventing, I dabble in model building, a touch of cooking, a touch of poetry..."

Cole scoffed, "More like _mouth_ of lightning."

"Black ninja is Cole!", Sensei intervened before it became an argument, raising an eyebrow at the newly-but-not-really-for-Kai-since-he-already-knew Cole. "Soild as rock. Master of Earth."

The ninja in black then skillfully showed off a tad, making Kai huff in amusement. Cole turned fully to me, and gave me a nod. "Nice to meet ya, Kai. I've got your back." He leaned close, "And just for the record? There ain't _nothing_ in this world I'm afraid of."

The white-clad ninja on the far side of the line raised his hand - it was the polite thing go do, after all- and supplied, "Execpt for dragons."

Cole drew back and scowled, hunching his shoulders. "Dragons aren't _from_ this world, Zane. I said _in_ this world..."

Oh, if only they knew... That'll be fun to watch.

Sensei Wu once more intervened before a squabble could break out, finally laying his staff upon the white ninja's shoulder. "White ninja is Zane. Master of Ice. And seer with sixth-sense." Zane took this moment to show off a little too.

Once his little demonstration was finished, the Master of Ice blinked at me, as if surprised. "I sense that you are... stressed."

Eek. Mayday, mayday, distraction needed! "And I sense you take things a _little_ to seriously."

The white ninja's eyes widened, "You, too, have the gift?"

Jay chuckled, slightly awkward as he laid his hand on Zane's shoulder. "Hehe, he's just making a joke, Zane!" He leaned in closer with a quiter voice, "Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor? Huh?"

The Master of Ice suddenly nodded in understanding. "Oh. It was a joke. Haha!"

Jay facepalmed.

"Pay attention!" Sensei's voice snapped all our gazes to him. Sternly gazing at each of us, he continued. "You four are the chosen ones, who will protect the four weapons of Spinjitsu from Lord Garmadon."

"But what about my sister?" I felt prudent to remind him why Past-Me joined him in the first place.

Jay gasped and poked me with his elbow, "We're saving a girl?! ...Is she hot?"

The glowering scowl I gave him was mostly for show, but I still felt a little better when Cole joined in with a reprimanding _"Jay!"._

I actually approved of Jay and my sister's relationship between them. I _liked_ Jay, and knew he would look after my sister, while at the same time not hindering her from fighting her own fights. I knew he would never intentionally hurt her, and would put the beat down on anyone who did.

So, yes. Big Brother approves. But Jay doesn't have to know that yet...

Jay waved his arms, defending himself, "I just wanna know what we're getting ourselves into!"

As we turn back to look at Sensei Wu, the blue-clad ninja suddenly turned back and looked at me with a grin. "Does she like blue?"

I could feel my scowl return. "Back. Off."

Sensei Wu nodded to me, "When we find the weapons, we find your sister." He then tapped his staff, "It is time! We must go to the first weapon."

"Whoa, hold on a minute!" Cole raised his hands in the universal 'hold on' motion, "I thought you said you were going to teach us Spinjitsu!"

At this, I could feel the glances thrown my way by the others and internally cringed. This was going to come back and bite him in the butt later down the time-stream, he could just feel it.

Wu looked to each of us as he spoke. "Spinjitsu is inside _each_ and _everyone_ of you. But it will only be unlocked when the key is _ready_ to be found."

I could _feel_ my not-yet-brothers' questions that they were holding back from with the sheer force of self-control... I wondered how long they would last...

"Come!" Sensei suddenly turned and started walking. "My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage."

"Great." Cole muttered.

"Now we have to find a key?!" Jay whipped towards me, nearly begging. "Kai, how did _you_ do it? Please tell us? Please, please, _plleeeeaaassseeeeee!"_

Not very long, apparently.

Zane gave an imploring look, shifting slightly, "It would be beneficial to us all if we knew."

I apologetically shook my head, knowing that I couldn't tell them. Not yet. I knew my brothers, and I _knew_ that even if I told them right here and now... It wouldn't work. Their 'key' wasn't ready to be found. "Sorry guys. I would tell you if I could, but I don't even remember _how_ mine unlocked. It was just... instinctive." After years of training, so not a lie. "I think I could do it again if I had too, but other than that..."

They sighed simaltainiuosly, shoulders drooping.

Cole shook his head, "It's alright, Kai. I guess it would be too easy to expect the answer would just come to us. Thanks anyway though."

I gave him a nod, mentally beating myself up. I _hated_ , almost more than anything, lying to my siblings. But... there was no choice. I could seriously ruin the future if I had told them. I _still_ could...

And that scared me more than anything.

* * *

 _"Uggghhhhhh,_ how much _furtherrrr..."_ Jay groaned.

"I sense..." _Pant_. "That this is some strange form of..." _Pant, pant._ "Team building...", Zane supplied through panting breaths.

"Just keep pulling," Cole grunted. "We've gotta long way to go."

Silence descended upon them again.

...Which left him without a distraction from his thoughts. Yeaaahh, how about no. Gnawing on his lip, a sudden topic came to mind. "So, where did Sensei find you three?" Granted, I already knew. But, it was a safe topic and it would be weird to know so much about them without them ever telling me. So, problem solved!

Cole panted, turning his head so he could properly talk to me. "Let's just say, that if it wasn't for Sensei Wu, we probably wouldn't ever been seen together." There was no malice in his eyes, only sincerity. I gave him a nod, letting him know that I understood.

Though, while it was true that Past-Me wouldn't have ever run into the black ninja - with running the shop, and all -, the same couldn't be said for me, as I probably would have run into him when I would inevitably have to let off some steam. Maybe. It was a definite possibility with the way Fate liked to write things.

The Master of Earth continued, "I was testing my limits." His tone turned a strange mix of pride and embarrassment. "I had been climbing the tallest, most treacherous mountain I could find, with only my own strength and a rope if I really needed it. And I did it, of course. But, as I reached the top, the first thing I see is an old man sitting in front of me drinking tea... I almost fell right off the mountain."

I hid my snigger behind my panting breaths.

" _I_ was testing my invention!" Jay chirped. "You see, I created a wing suit, which is really amazing considering all I had were a couple of scraps that had been laying around... Anyways, I found the most suitable building -and there were a _lot_ to choose from, _believe_ me. There was even this even this one-"

"Jay. Your rambling." Cole groaned.

"Oops! Hehe, sorry, I tend to do that." Jay chuckled unabashedly. "Anyways!" He continued, "Once I found the perfect spot, I jumped off-"

"You jumped off the building?!" I gaped at him, "Are you nuts?!" Okay, I actually remembered this story... But I couldn't help but ask that every time he told it...

Of which he would then give me this look, a raised eyebrow and everything.

"It was the only way to see if it would work!" The Master of Lightning defended himself. "So, there I was, and what do you know? I had forgotten to check the air currents." If I had the free hand to face-palm, I would. "So I was blown through a billboard", Jay continued blithely, as if that was completely normal, "and when I came to, Sensei Wu was there drinking tea."

I'm starting to see a pattern here.

"And I _-huff, huff-,_ was testing _myself._ " The Master of Ice began. Poor guy, the heat was probably killing him. His eyes turned glassy with memories. "The village that I had been staying at, at the time, had seen heavy snow-fall and the ice was thick that year. I had seen other kids doing it, daring each other to see how long they could stay in the icy waters, and was curious to see how long I myself would fair." Bewilderment entered his voice here, "Imagine my surprise, that during one of my attempts, I saw an elderly man _drinking tea underwater._ "

I stared at him, and somehow, I _could_ see Sensei merrily drinking tea while underwater.

No, he still, to this day, hasn't figured out how. But he could definitely see it.

I directed my voice to the back of Cole's head, "Your right. If it wasn't for Sensei, I doubt any of us would have-"

"Stop!" Wu interrupted. "We are here."

Nodding, we freed ourselves from the contraption and followed him to the edge of the forest, where it gave away to hard, dry stone.

"The Caves of Despair." Sensei sat himself on the large boulder that they were hiding behind, breathing a sigh of relief at getting off his old feet. "Samikai must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes."

He turned and looked each of his students in the eye, his voice deadly serious. "Remember, _do not use_ the Scythe of Quakes, for it's power will-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The power is to much for us mortals to handle. Now let's Chop-Saki this lemonade stand! Cole, you gotta plan?"

The Master of Earth stole a glance at me, as if asking permission. Permission? Permission for- oh. Okay, no, _Cole_ was staying the leader. I would probably end up leading everyone to their firey doom. Cole was a _much_ better leader than I am. At least he could keep a level-head in almost every situation. I was more likely to set fire to everything, and then ask questions later.

I would help him out if he _really_ needed it, but he needed to grow on his own. Into the Cole I knew and would willingly lay down my life for. I wouldn't take that away from him, even if he would never know that I did. I would, and that was enough.

So I raised my eyebrow in obvious question: _'What're you looking at me for? Lead on, fearless leader that is afraid of dragons.'_

I don't think he caught that last part, but he certainly caught the first. Giving me a ghost of a nod, he started, "Yeah, here's what we're going to do..."

I couldn't _wait_ to see the looks on everyone's faces when we meet the dragon.

* * *

" _Whoa!_ That is so _COOL!"_ Jay's voiced echoed throughout the entire canyon.

I slapped his arm, rubbing my ear as I hissed at him. "Do you _want_ us to get caught?! You just let the entire canyon know where we are!"

Rubbing his arm where I slapped him, Jay huffed, "C'mon! Don't be paranoid, we're all the way on the opposite side of the caves."

"A ninja is always paranoid." I stated dryly, following them out of the chamber.

"Zip it you guys." Cole sighed, tossing me the Scythe. "Now come on, let's sneak out while those bone-heads are still busy."

I grinned as I heard the dragon shifting behind us.

"Now everyone stick together, the way out is right around the corner." And so is an army of skeletons, if memory serves right.

Ah, yep. There they are in all their boney glory.

Grinning darkly, Samukai unsheathed his swords. That must have been the signal, because then the rest of the skeleton army charged forwards.

I held back my probably diabolical cackle - truly, it was a close thing - as they charged forwards, unable to help my more-than-likely feral grin. It had been _so long_ since I had fought these bone-heads! Come and get me, if you dare!

"Kai, do _not_ antagonize them!" Cole shouted from across the cavern. Oops, I must have said that last bit out loud.

" _Wachaa!_ Two points!" Jay crowed from somewhere on the opposite side.

Last time, I had been surrounded and overwhelmed, having to throw the Scythe to Zane just so they didn't steal it right off my back. But _this_ time...

"Why are you running away? I thought you wanted the Scythe?" I taunted, unaware of the smoke that trailed up my arms and legs and the smouldering footsteps I left behind. Unaware that the bones that I left in my wake were scorched from where I had touched them.

Unaware that with the shadows the torches in the cavern cast, my eyes appeared to glow with all the light of a wild-fire.

The sounds of Jay fighting that echoed throughout the cavern paused as he suddenly laughed. "Hey guys! It's just like the training course!"

"Over the planks..."

"Dodge the swords..."

 _"Here comes the dummy!"_

Suddenly, the cavern lit up with a blinding, electric blue light.

As Jay spun through most of the remaining army, Zane breathed, awe shining in his eyes, "Spinjitsu..."

" _Jay!_ What's the key?", Cole shouted over the din.

"Haha! I'm just going through the motions!" The blue tornado that was Jay answered with glee. " _This_ is what Sensei must have meant when he said we already know it!"

We shared a glance - and no, that totally did not stab something that might have been a heart at one point with the familiarity of that one glance - and then raced off to try ourselves.

Well, they did. I already knew how. But I still raced off to use Spinjitsu. Might as well, right?

I could hear Cole far off to my left, "Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes to dummy!" And with that, an earthy glow joined the bright electric blue one.

... I also heard two bone-heads laughing about Cole calling one of their a dummy, of which abruptly halted when a piercing white tornado chased after them.

Zane smoothly twisted out of it, spinning his shurikens threatingly. "I sense that you do not stand a chance."

Grinning, I turned and looked into Samukai's otherworldly red eyes that shone with true terror, and I spun into my own flaming red tornado.

 _"RETREAT!"_ , The skeleton leader screamed, turning tail and fleeing, the rest of his army following suit.

Watching them run was more satisfying than I thought it would be, but I knew it wasn't us they were really running from...

( _I never knew that I would haunt the nightmares of all the skeletons who had seen me fight for many years to come.)_

"I guess they didn't want anymore of _these_ babies!" Cole laughed as he flexed. I raised an eyebrow at him, Jay facepalming beside me as Zane sighed.

"It's a good thing that they didn't check out the merchandise is the _back_!" I knew the instant Cole saw the dragon that had been breathing behind us as soon as he froze, a smirk creeping across my face. "Aahhhhh... G-guys?"

Zane rubbed his chin in a classic thinking motion. "Didn't Sensei say that there was a guardian that would be protecting the weapon?"

"Ye _p,"_ I popped the 'p', nonchalantly turning around. "Guys, this is the Earth Dragon."

Time seemed to stop as everyone blinked at me, including the dragon himself. I scowled at them, self-consciously crossing my arms across my chest. "What? It only made sense. My father use to tell me stories about how the dragons guarded the sacred weapons that created Ninjago."

"And you didn't think to tell us any of this _sooner?!_ " Cole squeaked, still paralyzed by the sight of the dragon in front of him. Rocky -wait, no, he doesn't have that name yet- growled uneasily, still tense and ready for battle.

Noticing this, I slowly raised my hands to show that I held nothing in them and one careful step at a time, I drew closer to the unsettled dragon.

" _Kai! What_ are you _doing?!"_ , Jay hissed, panic growing by the second and accelerating with every inch I got closer.

"Shut it, Jay. I know what I'm doing." I muttered out of the side of my mouth, never breaking eye contact with the Scythe's guardian. Ever-so-gently reaching out a hand, I quietly spoke, my eyes shining with sincerity. "Hello dragon. My name is Kai. Kai Ray Smith. We mean you, nor Ninjago any harm. We only wish... to protect the land and her people from Lord Garmadon and whatever else may befall Ninjago."

The stone dragon snorted in surprise, and after a moment of hesitation, lowered his head to gently touch my hand. I could hear the other's hold their breath, not even twitching for fear of setting the dragon off. But they needn't have bothered. I knew that the dragon wouldn't hurt me.

The heavy-set dragon drew back in shock, it's large eyes wide. Tilting his head, opened his jaws - the other's tensing even further, ready to try and pull me out of the way...

And _spoke._ **"You... smell of Spirit-Fire, small one. Of what trails have you braved, to be touched by the after-life?"**

Shaking off my shocked stupor - I had lived through stranger things, after all -, I hesitated. "If it's all the same to you, great dragon, I would rather not say."

Zane, ever the intuitive one, whispered incredulously, "Kai, can you understand it?!"

The dragon whipped around and snarled in the white ninja's rapidly paling face. **"I am not an _it._ I am a _he._ You had best not forget that."**

Though the Master of Ice didn't understand the words, he had no problem understanding the concept. "A-apologies, great dragon! I meant no disrespect!"

Mollified, the dragon drew back and gave me a searching look that looked identical to Sensei Wu's, before giving a respectful nod. **"Very well. I understand that these things can be very... personable. I will respect your wishes."**

Inclining his head, he nodded to them. **"You four may take the Scythe with my blessing, but be warned of it's power... It will level cities if used improperly."**

I nodded seriously. I knew exactly what this thing was capable of... I had seen it first hand, after all.

The dragon turned and began lumbering back into his stone den, but paused before he entered, looking over his shoulder at them. **"If you ever find yourselves in need of assistance, I will be there."**

Then he was gone.

Leaving me alone with three, terrified to kingdom-come-and-back ninja. Perfect.

Now how does one go about explaining this?

* * *

 _Elsewhere, far into the underworld..._

"Master... I have failed you." Samukai bowed his head. "They have learned Spinjitsu, and they have the Scythe." The skeleton leader shuttered in a full-bodied shiver, his bones rattling with the force. "And Wu has found a warrior of... great caliber." Because there was _no way_ that anyone could be that _skilled_ with the such short time Wu had to train them.

 _ **"Then my brother WAS there... good."**_

Samukai hurried on, "If I gather my army, then we could easily ambush them-!"

 _ **"No."**_ He cowered at the voice, peeking up as it continued. _**"Especially if they have as great a warrior as you claim... Let them think that they are winning."**_

"I, uh, not not understand..."

 _ **"Everthing is going plan..."**_ , With that, the voice faded with a haunting cackle taking it's place.

* * *

 ***screams into a pillow* WHERE THE CHAOS DID THIS MONSTER COME FROM?!**

 **Sorry for the wait guys, but as you can see, it was well worth it! :)**

 **...I just realized that this is going to be normal chapter lenght from now on... *falls over***

 **So, who can already spot the differences? X3**

 **Also, for Kai's all around lack of emotional overload to seeing his brothers again? Don't worry, it's coming... ;)**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Bluepaw265: Lol, with the way it's looking, it'll definitely become a novel before long. X3 Yep, yep, yep! Already done! Welcome aboard, it's going to be a bumpy ride! XD Arggg, the 'Brother Scene' is going to give me a heart attack next chapterrrrr...**

 **CHEESEPUFF fg: Lol, yep. X3 Thanks! And yeah, Lloyd's still the Green Ninja. :3 Always has been, always will be. ;) I knowwww! I can't wait to see just what I'll do, and what'll happen then! XD**

 **NinjagymnastgirlIK: WHOOWHOO! ...Yeah, okay, never doing that again. XD LOL, I might end up doing something like that later! ...Much, much later... o.o COOKIE! Thank youu! *noms cookie***

 **Blue Pineapplez: Since he suffered a horrendously painful and traumatizing death and then had to watch from the afterlife as everything and everyone he loved suffer and slowly die. :) ...That is far more morbid than I had ever intended... o.o Thank youu! Hehe, neither can I and I'm the one writing it! XD FLUFF! *hugs da coming fluff later chapters* Well, I hope THIS is long enough for your reading satisfaction! ;) Enjoy!**

 **Bookkeeper2004: Thank you, I'm glad you love it! :D I hope I explained it alright up top. ;) *hides behind paws* Thanks again!**

 **SkyTalon: Thanks for reviewing! :D Mwhaha, you'll have to wait for the next chapter! ;)**

 **CrazyNinjagoFan1: Nahh, I don't think it's the FIRST one... But maybe the second? :) Hehe, I'm SO glad your hyped for my story! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! :D**

 **RandomDragon2.0: Hehe, yep! XD Mind if I sit with you? :3 *munches on own bucket of movie popcorn***

 **EleanorMasterson: Thank you so much! :)**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know!**

 **~See you all next time,**

 **Hawkfeather**

 **...*screams into pillow again _because this is over 5k*_**


	4. Chapter 4: Dragons, Voices, Glowsticks

**Ello everyone! Hawk here with a new chapter for all of you! :D**

 **I am SO SORRY for the delay! It was completely unintentional. Here's an extra long chapter for all of you? :3**

 **Ummm, so, apparently I kept switching from first to third person last chapter? Oops? O.O Sorry! I'm** ** _really_** **use to writing in third person, so this is a challenge to myself to write in first person for this story. :) Now, I'm not saying that there won't be any third person viewings or even other people's points of view for that matter... But they'll be fairly rare... Hopefully...**

 ***shakes head at Kai* Kai, Kai, Kai... What** ** _are_** **we going to do with you? Terrifying everyone, and not saving any nightmares for the rest of us? You gotta learn to share, bro. X3**

 **SO! On with the story! Hope you all enjoy, and I'll see you all at the end! ;)**

 **(P.S: I'm considering changing my penname to FateWriterHawk... what do you guys think? :3)**

* * *

It was cold.

No. That was much, much to mild.

It was _so cold that every breath gave you frostbite on the inside._

 _No,_ I'm not being overdramatic. Shut up, Cole.

Shivering, I curl up tighter into my miserable, freezing little ball on the deck of the ship Sensei had bartered. It seems that my little trip to the afterlife made me far more susceptible to the cold than the last time. Or maybe it was because of the same weird reason that I kept burning everything.

It was completely accidental, I swear it.

...Except for possibly Jay's joke book. It was for a good cause. The protection of the world and of the innocent was at stake. I just did what I had to do...

Biting back a whimper - I had a reputation to keep, after all, especially now that they've seen me fight -, I futility tried to flex my frozen fingers. I half succeeded, getting them halfway unfurled before they locked up again. I bit back a groan, burying my face into my red sleeve that thankfully didn't smell like smoke and blood.

I really should find a way to shut my brain off. Maybe I should invest in a memory switch like Zane's...

Zane, being the ever perceptive one, gave me side-glance before disappearing below deck. After a few moments, he reappeared with a stack of thick blankets and some winter wear. He didn't even give me a chance to protest before I found myself bundled up, with only my eyes peeking out. Satisfied, the white ninja nodded to himself and then returned to the side of the ship to keep an eye out for the Ice Temple.

I think. It could be that he was just watching the ice float by. You could never tell with him.

Grumbling, but significantly warmer than a second ago, I said nothing and just wrapped everything tighter around me. Closing my eyes and just letting myself listen, I found that I could hear the boat groaning quietly, Zane and -faintly- Sensei's steady breathing, and even Jay and Cole bickering in the background.

It was... comforting. Comforting knowing that most of his family was right here with him, where he could properly protect them, and know that they were all still breathing. I resolutely ignore the stabbing _ache_ where there are two gaping holes in my soul where my two youngest siblings were missing. There was nothing that I could do to help them that I haven't already done.

... _Right_?

A sudden crash shook the ship, jerking me out of my quickly spiraling thoughts. Hugging the blankets closer as I stood up on stiff legs, I waddled over to Zane's side and glanced over the edge. I winced at the giant scar in the side, but was thankful that repairs wouldn't be too bad.

"I spy something... broken." Yes, Jay, we know.

"The most powerful Spinjitsu, is when all four elements are combined..." Turning at Sensei's voice as he suddenly started speaking, I watch as he smoothly flows through each of our respective elemental stance.

"Earth!"

"Ice!"

"Fire!"

"Lightning!"

Jay walked closer to us, leaning against the rail. "Umm, so what happens when all of the elements are combined?"

"The Tornado of Creation. The power to create something..." he rotated his wrists, a teacup appearing in his hands, "Out of nothing." Turning, Sensei Wu began to walk away while sipping on his tea.

Immediately after seeing Sensei do it, Jay began twirling in an attempt to mimic him. He was actually doing pretty well, all things considered...

Sensei whipped around, scolding, "No, Jay! If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences."

"Disastrous consequences," the blue-clad ninja scoffed, "Yeah, right."

If I was any less frozen, I would have face-palmed.

Suddenly, we - by that, I mean Zane and Jay, because Cole has the steering wheel to keep himself steady and Sensei and I are very highly trained in the art of balance - were thrown forwards as the battered ship was rammed into a thick, unyielding iceberg. I buried my face deeper into the blankets as I heard the masts and sails freeze over instantly, knowing that I would have to leave my precious blankets behind lest I lost them. Which would be unacceptable.

Cole blinked past the steering wheel, "Uhh, wasn't me."

Jay looked at his hands in bafflement, "Did... I do that?"

"No..." Sensei drew closer to the railing, looking over it and up the ancient carved path that looked ethereal with the Sun's light shining off of it and the softly falling snowflakes. "We are here."

* * *

Marching up a freezing, made-of-soild-ice mountain is not something that I ever wanted to do again, _ever._

But, alas, here I am doing exactly that. And it's a million times worse now, thanks to my new sensitivity. Yaayy.

As if sensing my foul mood -not a very difficult thing to do when said person is scowling darkly at everything in his path, as if _daring_ Fate to give him an excuse to _fry_ something-, the other three ninja wisely kept their comments to themselves about my teeth chattering, which made it impossible to speak without shuddering out every word.

I had never been so happy to step into an ice-box, but that wind outside was ruthless and made everything even _more_ worse, if you can believe that.

"Wow, it looks like someone's already been here..." Cole commented as we warily scanned the cave. Sure enough, there were many-a-frozen, trapped completely in the ice.

Zane breathed, his ice blue eyes shining with awe, "The Surikins..."

"A-a-an-n-d-d-d a d-dr-drag-g-on-n..." I commented offhandedly, my chattering teeth making it a bit hard to understand.

Cole predictably froze (Ha! Froze!) and ' _Eep!_ 'ed, while the other two just stiffened. Sighing, far to cold and tired for this, I grabbed Zane and dragged him behind me as I fearlessly marched up the the fairly hidden dragon.

Looking up, I waved a hand and forced myself to not stutter... I mostly succeeded. "H-hey, Ice Dra-a-go-o-n? Can we t-talk to y-you for a sec-second?"

The dragon blinked, startled at being addressed and found in the first place. Curiosity winning over, the ice dragon warily shook itself free of the ice and landed down in front of them. Standing completely still so that the white-blue dragon in front of him didn't startle, I allowed for Shard -no, wait, he doesn't have that name yet...- to get closer so that he could inspect us.

When he did so, the dragon reared back in surprise at my scent, and then slowly crouched down so we could see eye-to-eye. **"Spirit-Fire? How-?"**

I raised my free hand, the other still hooked into my-not-quite-yet-but-close-to-being white brother's gi, forestalling any questions. "It's a l-long story th-that I don't f-feel like ge-getting in-into. C-could we p-please have t-the Surikins?"

The dragon blinked, before slowly nodding and gently handed them to wary-but-trusting-my-judgement Zane, who shakily took the golden duel weapon reverently. Turning his attention back fully onto me, I knew the instant he saw that I was in serious danger of freezing to death. **"One blessed with Spirit-Fire, it would be an honor if you would allow me to carry you and your brethren back to your mode of transportation."**

I blinked - mind to frozen to question what this "Spirit-Fire" was and why the dragons kept mentioning it - and simply nodded, ready to get out of the cold. "C-c'mon guys... Th-the dr-drag-g-o-on s-said that h-he wou-ld c-carry us."

Jay nodded, actually excited about riding a dragon for the first time, while Cole was the exact opposite and was completely petrified. Rolling my eyes, as much as I was able with frozen eyeballs, I shuffled behind the large, black ninja and began none-to-gently pushing him and had Zane pull him up onto the patient ice dragon's back.

Once settled, I found out that though flying was much faster, it was much _colder_ too. Had to remember that, this time around... I soon found myself unable to keep my eyes open any longer, the cold finally sucking out the last of my strength. Before I could fall off the dragon though, I could vaguely feel one of my brother's arms wrap around me. Some deep, primal part of me that I hadn't noticed before, instantly became soothed at the close, familiar contact with one of my brothers... even if they themselves don't remember.

Slipping into the comforting, _warm_ darkness, the last thing I heard was the others shouting my name.

I just hoped that I would wake up _alive_ this time around.

* * *

Blinking my eyes open, I find myself in the Fire Temple where the Sword of Fire was - _is?_ \- held.

Um.

Okay.

What?!

Whipping my head around frantically, I never noticed that someone else was with me until they cleared their throat. Yelping - that I would always deny - I suddenly found myself face-to-face with The Master. Staring wide-eyed at him, I then slowly face-palmed. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

Needless to say, I was very surprised when he started laughing. Wiping a tear of mirth from his eye, he shook his head. "No, you are not dead. You are _dreaming._ "

I suddenly felt very stupid. "Oh."

Clearing his throat, trying to regain his composure, The Master explained, "Look to the very edges of what you can see."

I complied, and finally noticed a key detail... The edges of the room were blurry. "Huh."

Turning back to The Master, I can't help but question, "If I'm not dead... Then why are _you_ here?"

The Master's warm smile turned grim. "I come to you with a message... and a warning"

I swallow the sudden trepidation that suddenly made itself known.

Taking my silence as confirmation that I was ready, he began. "The future is now uncertain, yet though many things will still stay the same, I cannot say what will change with your interference. Fate itself will be there in times you are in need of guidance through the Spirit-Smoke, as you have become it's champion.

Your powers are growing stronger, and they will continue to do so. You will soon find yourself able to do things that you were never able to before. There will be much trial and error... But be warned. Should your powers get out of hand, there will be nothing able to stop them from incinerating everything in it's path."

I was frozen as I struggled to process the information overload. It was.. it was too much.

I was Fate's champion?

I could destroy... _everything?_

I was not ready for this, not yet.

Scratch that, I would _never_ be ready for something like _this._

The Master sighed tiredly, and glanced around. "It appears that my time is up." Snapping my gaze to his, he continued, "And it is time for you to return to the waking world. Until we meet again, young Fire Master."

I snapped out of my frozen state, "Wait! I still have questions!"

But, it was to late and I as I stepped forwards with my hand outstretched, I suddenly tripped, falling face-first to the hard stone ground that suddenly seemed to be much further away... and rapidly getting closer.

* * *

Everything came back to me slowly...

I could fuzzily make out the sound of breathing. Mine? No, wait, there was someone else's as well...

Feeling soon came back as well, and _boy_ did it not beat around the bush with that. Ughhh. The feeling of being terribly cold and then suddenly boiling was not a feeling that he liked waking up too.

The sharp smell of pine made his nose scrunch up and irritate the dull headache thumping at the back of his skull that he just now noticed. Nice.

Blinking my eyes open, I was immediately assaulted by a piercing light that stabbed my eyeballs and made my headache even more vicious.

"Kai, your awake!" I blink my watering eyes as they finally adjusted, the only light around being a campfire, and the whispering voice came from a relieved looking Cole.

"Cole...?"

The black ninja huffed a grin, and nodded. "Yeah, it's me buddy. How're you feelin'?"

I groaned and sat up, holding my head in my hands. "Like a dragon sat on me." Squinting past the headache, I look around, noticing the stark absence of the others. A bubble of worry began to inflate in my chest. Where were they? Were they hurt while I was out? How could I be so careless?!

Cole must have seen the growing panic in my eyes, because he the quickly assured my worries, "Sensei is out gathering more fire-wood with Jay and Zane, if you were wondering."

I took a deep, calming breath, and let it out through my nose. They were fine. They were _fine._ But, they could have not been... I would need to push myself even harder, train even longer, until I could be sure that they stayed that way. No more slacking off.

Studying me for a moment with his dark brown eyes, Cole shifted his gaze to the dwindling fire. It needed more wood, but the others were already taking care of that.

"You scared us, you know?"

My gazed snapped to his shadowed form that was highlighted by the light that the flickering flames gave off. He appeared to have not said anything at all, he gaze still firmly locked onto the fire.

My gaze slowly shifted away from him and back to the spluttering fire. "Sorry."

This time, I felt the black ninja's gaze. I didn't meet it. His, too, soon returned to the fire. "Sensei says we're a team," Cole said quietly. "But I don't think we are... Not yet."

I ignore the fierce throb of homesickness, saying nothing. He was right. We weren't a team, weren't a _family_ yet. We're so _tantalizingly_ _close_...

"You've never told us your story." He looked over at me, for the first time while speaking, his voice still quiet.

That stopped me short. In the previous time-line, the others kinda found out my past little by little. Or, after we rescued Nya, they went and asked my sister.

They never pushed for answers.

But this isn't like last time, where I was simply a newbie just trying to find his little sister. This time, I'm a fully trained Master of Fire, with enough trauma to last me a hundred lifetimes, and the knowledge of the future. This time, I could destroy Ninjago singlehandedly. _This time,_ I could irreparably destroy any hope for the future...

This time, I'm not just the little orphan boy who grew up way to fast to take care of his little sister.

"My story..." I said, just as quietly, "Isn't ready to be told just yet. One day... but not tonight."

Though visibly disappointed, Cole relented easily with a nod of his head. Our gazes, once again, returned to the fire. It wasn't going to manage to stay alight until the others got back, but it would try.

I wondered why it felt like I was looking at myself.

* * *

I bad for Wisp, I really did...

But the look on his face was just so funny!

We had climbed up the Floating Chains, one of the most dangerous World Wonders around and a perfect place to hide something, and Jay decided to take the lead on this one. Not seeing a problem with it -but staying right next to him _just in case_ \- the Lightning Dragon had been understandably surprised to have a blue-clad ninja excitedly calling for him. After Jay explained our reason for being there -among a hundred other things...- the dark, electric blue dragon gladly bestowed the Nunchucks of Lightning to them.

Suddenly remembering that we were being 'chased', I interrupted Jay's ramble and pointed over to the side where I knew the skeletons were climbing. "Hey, um, Lightning Dragon? There's some skeletons chasing after us, and are climbing up here right now. Do you think you could distract them while we escape?"

Looking relived for a break from Jay's never-ending ramble, the Lightning Dragon nodded and zapped down right next to the opposing forces. The deafening clap of thunder made my ears ring, but the skeleton's screams that I heard over it made it well worth it. Nodding to Jay, who looked predictably disappointed, he quickly told us how to use our new wing-packs (of which I already knew how to use, but let him quickly walk me through it anyways) and then we jumped off the side and glided down to the vast forest below.

We would be meeting Sensei Wu at the base of the mountain, where the forest thinned a bit, and then make our way to the relatively close Fire Temple.

Time to meet Lord Garmadon... and save his sister.

* * *

I was about ready to collapse once the camp was set up.

Wait, no, I _did_ collapse.

Just... it didn't look like a collapse?

I kinda just sat down heavily against a tree an decided that, _nope_ , I wasn't moving from this spot...

Except. I would.

Later.

I watch with a tired smile as the others danced and goofed off. "C'mon Sensei! Join us!" Jay laughed as his bobbed to the beat Cole was drumming out. "There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep." Sensei huffed as he shut his eyes. Agreed. Sleep sounded awesome.

Jay groaned, " _Senseiii!_ C'mon, you gotta admit that we're kicking their bony butts!" Wow, were we really this clueless? I mean, sure, this was our very first mission, but _c'mon._ The skeletons are barely even _trying_. Sensei must have noticed the same thing, if his nearly unnoticeable twitchyness is anything to go by... It certainly would explain the previous time-line's Sensei Wu being so hypervigilant all the time.

"Get up there, show us some moves! You too Kai!" Cole shooed us with his hand, momentarily pausing in his drumming. I scowled at him without any real heat. "'M stayin' right here. To tired. Have fun." I grumble, closing my eyes. I could hear the collective sigh at my request, but they left me alone about it as Sensei stood up. "I... guess I could."

"Now _this_ move," He started, shifting into his starting position, "...is very special."

"But, if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?" Zane teased with a completely strait face, making everyone stare at him wide-eyed. After a soild moment of complete silence -minus the creatures of the night making noise in the background - we all busted out laughing, the merry sound of it echoing throughout the forest.

It was the first time I laughed like that since I had been revived. It felt... good. Nice. Warm. Light. It was sad to realize that I needed more of that in my life.

In the back of my mind somewhere, I wondered how long it would be until the next time I would be able to laugh like that.

* * *

I was awake.

A. Wa. Ke.

Awake.

Yes.

Sleep? What is sleep?

Must not be necessary, because I couldn't do it no matter how I shifted.

 _Arggg_.

It hadn't been a problem until the others settled down. But as soon as the fire had been put out and the others were softly snoring - and in some cases, _loudly_ snoring -, I suddenly found myself wide awake.

Something must be going to happ- wait.

Oh.

Right.

Shadow Nya, Garmadon, Fire Temple, Sword of Fire... All that good stuff.

With a silent, woe-begotten sigh, I silently stand up and then stealthily ghost out of camp. Might as well get this over with.

* * *

I was going to _fry_ Garmadon. Maybe. Haven't decided yet, but I'm _really_ leaning towards it.

Making me 'chase' a shadow that I knew wasn't really my sister, making my paranoia levels skyrocket and not _letting me sleep,_ 'leading' me all the way out here to the Fire Temple (but not really, because I've been sitting here waiting for the past thirty minutes until I decided it would look weird if I wasn't at least close by to the others)...

So, definitely considering it.

As I quickly drew closer to the Fire Temple, I felt something _spark_ in my chest, but shoved it away. Now wasn't the time for weird sensations that only started when I came back. Pushing open the heavy, wooden doors, I scanned the chamber, feeling the earlier spark ignite into a _fire_ as I entered. My eyes quickly found the golden sword, the light from the magma shining sharply off of it... and the shade that pretended to be my sister.

"Nya!" I called out, knowing that my _real_ sister could hear me, but also pretending that I was calling out to the illusion.

"Don't worry.." The shade said, an uncharacteristic smirk twisting across 'her' face as 'she' slowly dissolved into the true shadow that he is, "I'm ri ** _ght here brother. Hehehehehehahahaha!""_**

I snarled, feeling my own face contort into a truly fiercesome scowl, " _Garmadon."_

 _ **"So, YOUR the one that the underworld fears? Ha! Don't make me laugh... You are but a CHILD."**_ The shadow scoffed.

"And you? Your nothing but a _shadow_ , banished to the underworld by his _own little brother_." I sneered.

Garmadon growled and clenched his fists, before relaxing with a chuckle. _**"And that is why YOU are going to retrieve the Sword of Fire for me."**_

"I don't think so." I growled.

 _ **"Are you sure about that?"**_ I couldn't see it, but I could _feel_ the shark-like grin he gave me as he 'poofed' and my sister - my little sister, _my baby sister_ \- was dropped over the sluggishly flowing lava in chains.

Oh, no. I wasn't going to fry Garmadon... _I was going to incinerate him._

I couldn't tell you the exact moment I snapped, but I certainly _felt_ the moment the earlier fire in my chest burst into a raging _inferno._

I could remember Garmadon shrieking about "Spirit-Fire" and how "That was _impossible"_ , but nothing very specific. All I knew was that I suddenly had my precious little sister protectively placed behind me and the Sword of Fire in my hand as I ruthlessly cut down the shadow duplicates that Garmadon frantically sent after me.

Huh?

Um. This... didn't happen last time around.

Using my brief moment of distraction - a rookie mistake, one that I would beat myself up later for - a shadow kicked the Sword out of my hand and another reached to pick it up...

And suddenly, Sensei Wu's shadow jumped down in the middle of the imposters, fighting them off and away from the sword. Reaching out his hands, he then manipulates his shadow into a falcon, sending the other imposters scattering with a chuckle. Flipping into the air and shadow-kicking the last, brave imposter that had come charging up at him, Sensei Wu grabbed the Sword and held it threateningly at the shadow that was Garmadon.

 _ **"Brother... I see you protect one, but what of the other three?"**_ Lord Garmadon hissed snidely.

Sensei Wu scowled, "They are safe! _Far_ from your grasp, Garmadon!"

 _ **"Ohh, I wouldn't be so confident..."**_ With that, Garmadon summoned a glowing ball of light, showing us just what was to befall our teammates. Snarling, I went to lunge at the dark shadow, but Sensei blocked me with his staff. "No, Kai. You cannot fight him here. Patience..."

Growling in frustration, I relented... for the moment. As soon as I had the chance, I would take it.

I never noticed that Garmadon stared at me as if I was a ghost, as if I were something... unnatural. Something to be wary of. Something that should be watched over every moment of every day as if one day I would bring Ninjago to it's knees... and then burn it to ashes.

"My brother must _not_ unite the four weapons." Sensei stated grimly. Darting across the stone path through the lava, he called over his shoulder, "We must keep them apart!"

 _ **"Awaken, Guardian of the Deep! They are stealing the Sword!"**_ Garmadon shouted as we drew closer. _**"You must NOT let them escape."**_

Immediately after, the temple began to shake, stones as big as I was falling from the ceiling, and finally, a painfully familiar face rose from the lava. Stepping backwards and keeping us behind him, Sensei Wu grimaced as the odds in our favor dropped even lower. The scarlet dragon bellowed out an ear-shattering roar, and lashing his tail, sealed off our only way out. The dragon's burning yellow eyes far to wild to comprehend that one of the beings in front of him happened to be Fate's Champion. Nya shrieked, her fingers digging into my shoulders, "There's no way out!"

"All but one..." The elder master muttered. Resolve filled his eyes and his stance, and then he spun backwards... landing at the mouth of a lava-fall. Shock and the solid truth of _knowing_ slammed into me as I relived the first event that had started my nightmares as a ninja. "Sensei, _what are you doing?!"_

" _Naggaaahhhh!_ " Swinging with the full force of his old body, Wu _sliced_ through the stone like hot butter with the Sword of Fire, sending the stone platform floating down with the lava current.

 _ **"NO, YOU FOOL!"**_ Garmadon screeched.

...And didn't _that_ nearly send my into a shivering ball of a panic attack as the memories those words triggered catapulted to the forefront of my mind with all the force of a freight-train...

Sensei looked up, the unwavering resolve in his wise eyes never faltering, "If he is to bring the other weapons _here_ , then I will bring the Sword of Fire to the Underworld." He bowed his head, "It is my sacrifice to bear."

Memories assaulted me mercilessly, but I forcibly pushed them away with every bit of mental strength I could muster. I could fall apart _later_ , but not right _now!_ (Even though I knew that I would keep pushing and _pushing_ them away until the day I _couldn't_ any longer...)

"No, Sensei! There's another way! _You don't have to do this!_ I swear, there's another way!" I shouted, _pleading_ with him as he drifted further and further away.

He never looked up. Wu simply took out his favorite teapot and teacup, and poured himself some tea... and then he dropped over the edge.

I could remember screaming.

I could remember a brilliant flash of light.

Then... I could remember the heat.

It was so _hot,_ but I never felt it. It was as if it was all secondary. It didn't even hurt.

The same could not be said for my surroundings.

When I came to my senses, it was to Nya tightly hugging me - her face buried in my red gi - and the Fire Dragon looking over me, concerned and finally back to his own senses as well. Blinking, a headache slowly starting to pound harshly in the back of my head, I notice that there is much less rock around and much more lava flowing.

Was... that me?

 _ **"**_ **It appears that you have rejoined us, one blessed with Spirit-Fire.** _ **"**_ The dragon rumbled, his large wings partly wrapped around us, shielding us from the lava. Wrapping my arms firmly around my little sister, feeling my soul humming with delight as it slowly healed the gaping hole the absence my sister left, and nodded.

The Fire Dragon exhaled and settled, wrapping himself further around us. _**"**_ **You have not been revived long, have you?"**

I hesitated, before I shook my head.

I didn't see it, my face being buried into my sister's silky black hair, but I heard the dragon wrapped around us shift. The next thing I knew, Flame's - _stop calling them by their names that they don't even have yet, Kai_ \- chin was rested gently atop my head. After brief moment, a soothing _purr_ that thundered comfortingly in my ears reverberated through my very being.

Some part of me, deep down, knew exactly what Flame was doing. He was doing the same exact thing that he would do as if I were a small hatching in need of comfort. I couldn't bring myself to care that, for once, I accepted the fact that I desperately needed this.

I never noticed the tears running down my face.

* * *

Sometime later, still cocooned within the dragon's wings and holding my sister in my arms, I could faintly hear Cole shouting frantically outside the temple, _"KAI! SENSEI?"_

Shifting my head up, I reluctantly released my sister and helped her onto Flame's back - yes, he agreed to the name sometime earlier -, and then hopped up myself in front of her. While doing this, I could faintly hear their voices.

 _"The Sword of Fire_ was _here, as well our friends... But I only sense... loss. We are to late."_ Zane. _"The elemental weapons have left this realm, and are now in the Underworld. The end is drawing near..."_ Well that wasn't grim at all...

 _"Ughh,_ great. _"_ Cole, sounding slightly closer. " _The_ one _place where mortals can't cross over."_

It was time to end this quickly deteriorating conversation. " _We_ might not be able to cross over..." I shouted, and then nodded to Flame. He then hit a secret lever that made the entire temple completely open up."... But a _dragon_ can!"

Flame roared, spreading his wings out fully in all his glory.

Cole screamed like a little girl and flipped behind one of the temple's walls, the others standing there shocked and wide-eyed.

Nya giggled behind me as I jumped off, explaining what I said, "Our father used to tell us stories about the dragons, how that they were mystical creature of _both_ worlds and could ferry between them."

Zane blinked and said timidly, "Kai, you _really_ need to tell us all the stories your father told you... they would be _extremely_ helpful in not giving us heart attacks every time you pull something."

Cole spluttered, just barely peeking past the wall he was hiding behind, "Y-you- A-are you _insane?!_ _Riding_ a _dragon_ into the _Underworld_ is a _death wish_!"

Jay turned his attention to my sister and tried to ask her a question, but sounded more like a gasping fish. Zane kindly interpreted for him, "He cannot talk, but want to know if you like the color blue?" Jay nodded, smiling shyly.

Nya smiled softly, "It's my favorite color!"

Jay fist-pumped, hissing, " _Yes!"_

I just shook my head at him before turning to my sister as she jumped down. Once she straitened, a frown tugged at her lips and worry filled her dark ocean blue eyes, "This is goodbye, isn't?"

Goodbye. I hated that word.

So I shook my head and gave her a wry smile, "Never goodbye... Just 'till next time."

She couldn't help her smile, even as she sniffled and hugged tightly. "Just... Come back to me in one piece, okay?" I enveloped her in my arms, where I wished I could keep her forever so that I could protect her. Once she reluctantly pulled away and discreetly wiped away the tears that I pretended that I didn't see, she huffed a laugh, "I don't wanna have to run the store on my own!"

I grinned as I jumped aboard Flame, calling down to her, "I promise! I won't be gone for long!"

"I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return." She promised as the others came closer to the dragon so that they could board as well.

"Uhh, you guys go on ahead! There won't be enough room for all of us on that... dragon." Cole stuttered, carefully not calling the dragon a 'thing' as he had remember the last time Zane had done something similar.

"Your right Cole!" I smirked, "But I gotta way to fix that..."

* * *

Excitement coursed through me as we flew through the air, the others flying on their own dragons behind me.

"E-easy... Not so fast!"

"This is quiet fun!"

Raising my arms up as if I was on a rollercoaster, I shouted, " _Whooohohohoooooo!"_ as the dragons swooped and then climbed ever higher into the sky.

"How do the dragons cross over to the Underworld?!" Cole yelled over the wind.

Crouching lower into the makeshift saddle that we had cobbled together so that we could hold on, I gripped the sides in a death-grip and yelled back, "I guess we're about to find out!"

It started slowly, but then we were free falling rapidly towards the ground and soon spinning.

Cole's girly scream behind me made me want to laugh, but then...

We hit the deadzone.

I totally didn't stave off a panic attack.

Nope.

Not me.

Na-uh.

Totally didn't happen.

Stop giving me that look I know your giving me, Flame.

Light.

Light still existed.

Yes.

Sweet, _sweet_ light.

...That better not be a train.

We were suddenly skidding across the floor in the Underworld, trying to slow down so that we didn't break every bone in our bodies.

It... kinda worked?

We were all thrown clear off our dragons, but thankfully our training kicked in and we just went with the momentum. I just happened to be rolled onto my feet by it.

"Soild ground... We... We _made_ it!" Cole gasped, hugging the cold stone floor. Shifting quietly, I peered past the sharp rock formations and instantly saw the skeleton's fortress. Looks just as inviting as it did last time. Zane ghosted up beside me, speaking quietly so that his voice wouldn't echoed across the enormous cavern, "I sense that Sensei is inside."

Getting to his feet with a grunt and then giving Jay a hand, Cole looked to each of us and nodded. "Then that's where we'll go."

As we drew closer, I noticed a pattern to their motions and whispered to Cole, "They're expecting us."

Cole, noticing the same thing after a moment, furrowed his brow thoughtfully. Glancing up, a spark of inspiration lit up in his eyes. Getting the others attention, he pointed up. Jay raised an eyebrow, and the black ninja shrugged, "No one ever looks up."

Realization lit up in the others eyes, as I had already figured it out, and then we followed after Cole as he lead the way across the ceiling.

As we made our way across, a dim memory nagged at the back of my mind. There was something that I was forgetting...

Suddenly, Jay started whisper-screaming, but since he lost his voice, I couldn't make out what he was saying.

Turning to me, Cole whispered, "Can I just be the first to say that it's been an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice?"

I had a really bad feeling that whatever I forgot was about to happen...

Then, our hand holds started moving. Looking up - yep, I totally remember now! - I yelp and instinctively let go of the terrifying spider's legs as it starts to reach down with it's jaws snapping right above my head.

Midair, I position myself the way I had learned from a lifetime of falling from high places, and end up being the only one standing as everything freezes. I was expecting the stares... But I wasn't expecting the wide-eyed _terror_ as every eye locked solely onto me.

"He's _glowing_ now!" I just barely caught one of the skeletons horrified whispers, and then blinked, confused, as I subtly glanced at my arm. Nope, wasn't glowing...

Was I missing something here?

"He's been touched by the _afterlife..._ He has _Spirit-Fire_!" One of the ones brave enough to even whisper's voice got shriller and shriller as they spoke.

Ah. Apparently to the undead, I glow. Nice to know.

Gathering their rattled senses, one of the head skeletons yelled, "N-NINJAAAAAA!"

Finally regaining the breath that had been knocked out of them, we all gathered back to back as the skeletons started swarming us. (Though I noticed that many went out of their way to avoid me completely, much to my disappointment.) "I count ten-boneheads for each of us... I think I like these odds!"

Scowling, I jabbed him with my elbow as the spiders from eariler desended upon us. "You just _had_ to say something, didn't you?"

Ignoring me, Cole struggled to come up with something to do next. "Anyone else have any bright ideas?" I asked, a tad desperately as I didn't want to reveal just how skilled I was just yet.

Jay, indecipherable, suggested something. Exchanging glances, we each tried deciphering it. (I knew what it was, yes, but it was funny to listen to their answers.)

"You, uh," Cole floundered, "feel a weird sensation?"

Jay shook his head and repeated his previous statment.

Zane glanced over his shoulder, "You... ate an odd crustation?"

Jay growled and shook his head again, this time trying his hardest to say the words.

"Two natives on vacation?" I couldn't help but throw out there, internally cackling at the completely _done_ expression on my blue-clad teammate's face.

Taking a deep, raspy breath, Jay shouted at the top of his lungs, "TttrrrrnnnaAAAADOOO OF CREATION!"

"Oohhh."

Zane patted his back, welcoming Jay's voice back. "But, it'll lead to disastrous consequences!" Cole glanced around worriedly.

"Cole, I don't know if you've noticed, but we're about to _have_ a disastrous consequence." I grimaced.

Turning his gaze back to the army amassed around them, he nodded firmly. "Let's do this."

"Earth!" The army became uncertain.

"Fire!" The skeletons started running, some screaming as they did so.

"Ice!" The few braves ones left shuffled backwards.

"Lightning!" They now tried to run as well, but it was far to late.

In full unison, we all shouted, "NINJAA, GOOOOO!"

The combined tornado grew five times as large as a single one of ours would, and sucked up everything in it's path.

I blinked, and suddenly we were all standing in front of a bone ferris wheel. And... Cotton candy?

Shaking myself out of my stupor, I darted into the dark fortress. "C'mon! There's no time to waste!"

Rushing through the stone hallways, letting the echoing sounds of a battle guide us, we soon came upon the throne room where we saw Sensei and Samukai fighting with Garmadon - in physical form - watching. The other's went to go enter the room and help Sensei, but I spread my arms and shook my head. At their incredulous looks, I elaborated, "This is Sensei's fight. It's not our place to intervene." Reluctantly nodded, they forced themselves to watch their sensei fight a losing battle.

Despite my words, I desperately wanted to leap into that fight and help. As I watched the progressively worsening fight, I clenched my fists, unknowing that in doing so, I had set my hands alight. Three sharp intakes of breath made me glance at my three teammates, startled at their shocked gazes. "What?" I hissed, now keeping one eye on the fight and one eye on them.

"Y-your _hands_!" Jay whisper-shouted, "They were on _fire_!"

"Huh?" My full attention now on them, I look at my now not on fire hands, "Um, I think you were seeing things Jay."

Zane shook his head, his eyes still wide, "No, they were definitely on fire."

"Guys! We can focus on Kai's flaming hands later! _Sensei's losing_!" Cole said, panic evident in his tone.

Everyone's attention snapped back to the fight, and simaltainiuosly winced. I gritted my teeth as Sensei was knocked around. It was painful to watch, and not being able to _do something_ about it.

The fight was soon over with quick flash of lightning, and then the Sword was in Samukai's grasp.

 _ **"Bring me the four weapons."**_ Garmadon demanded as Samukai turned to him.

"No! You work for _me_ now!" The skeleton leader shouted, grinning in triumph. Oh, that poor, poor skeleton...

But all the evil overlord did was cackle at the statement, and then an unearthly wind swept through the chamber. "W-what's happening?!" Samukai blinked in shock as the weapons started to shake. I froze as four voices I had never heard before seem to come from the weapons themselves.

 _'Not worthy' 'Not worthy of our power' 'Not worthy' 'You have not been chosen'_

That... didn't happen last time.

Was it only me?

I look at the others to gage their reactions, but they showed no signs that they even heard the voices in the first place. So, only me then. Great. I'll... figure it out later.

Sensei jumped up beside us, landing a little more heavily than usual, and turned to Samukai, " _No one_ can handle all their power at once."

The weapons started glowing and shaking even more widely.

 _ **"Selfish fool! Did you really not think that I wouldn't plan on your betrayal?"**_ Lord Garmadon sneered.

"Wha-what's happening to me?!" Samukai screeched as the wind picked up around him.

 _ **"You've fallen right into my master plan... Not even I could handle all their power!"**_ I shifted in place, memories from Before and this time's starting to run together slightly. In Garmadon's place, I could see the Overlord learning down at me as I writhed. But, when I blinked, it was back to Garmadon gleefully explaining what fruits he had sought to gain, knowing that we could do nothing. _**"But now that they are united, it will create a vortex through space and time; it's all I need to escape this ghastly place..."**_

Samukai _screamed_ and then 'poofed', leaving behind a cloud of dust and the four golden weapons he had been holding. As the weapons landed from where they had been floating, a swirling vortex opened in front of them. Garmadon jumped down, and began walking to the portal. "Father would not want you to do this, brother!" Wu pleaded.

Garmadon whipped around and snarled, _**"Father is no longer here!"**_ The portal pulsed, temporarily blinding us. He stretched out his hands, mimicking a scale, _**"Good and evil, there has always been a balance! And where I'm going, that balance can be destroyed."**_ He dropped his arms, and then raised a fist, _**"Soon, I'll be strong enough to possess the four weapons, so I'll be able to recreate the world... In my image!"**_ He then turned and began walking into the portal. Before he was fully through, he looked over his shoulder and hissed, his voice full of pure loathing, _**"You... You were always his favorite."**_ I was surprised when his dark glare turned onto me. _**"And you, there better still be a world to recreate when I get back!"**_

Shocked, almost missed see him jump through the portal as it closed with a snap. The chamber was silent. Sensei jumped down and next to the weapons, before he stated grimly, "He is gone... But he _will_ return."

I reached down and picked up the Sword, feeling it's contented him as I did, "And we'll be ready for him."

The others each picked up their owns as well. Cole brandished the Scythe, "And any of his evil plans!"

Sensei smiled, tired but true, "Then, I have done my part. The balance has been restored," his expression turned grim, "For now..."

* * *

 **AHHHHHHHHHHH! This. Is so. LOONNNNGGGGGG! O.O**

 **...My fingers will never be the same...**

 **Well, this was certainly a rollercoaster of emotions! How'd I do? X3**

 **Did you like the part where I added in that to the undead, Kai glows? ;) I figured since he was touched by the afterlife, others from other parts of the afterlife could see that. :D**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Bluepaw265: Hehe, yep! X3 Well, hopefully I fixed that in this chapter! :D Thank you!**

 **CatGirl.02: Thank you! Well, here's next chapter! :) Oh, yes, he will be... good thing that we have the others to help pull him out of it before he wears himself to the bone. :3 Well, it's certainly a long one... X3**

 **CrazyNinjagoFan1: Yes, he really should. X3 Mwhaha, I loved that part too! XD**

 **NinjagymnastgirlIK: Hehe, yesh he approves... as long as he doesn't make her cry. Then they'll be having some words. XD Oh, that's cool! :D LOL, so do I! XD That's what gave me the idea for this story in the first place! Ummm... I haven't really decided yet, but the idea for it right now is that when Kai was sent back, the future was pretty much erased... or something like that... Idk yet. D: Thanks!**

 **Blue Pineapplez: I'm glad up enjoyed it! ;D This one... is really, really long... X3 FLUFF! ...And angst, and hurt/comfort, and adventure... X3**

 **stormyskies8: OOPS! Sorry about that! Hopefully it's fixed in this chapter. ;) Thank you!**

 **Bookkeeper2004: Yep! I guess you'll have to wait and see! ;)**

 **EleanorMasterson: Well, not evvveerrrrryyyything... X3**

 **Kalon Dern: I'm SO glad that you like it! Thank you! :D I hope that I can continue meet your expectations! ;3**

 **RandomDragon2.0: Lol, yep! X3 Just be ready with that fire extinguisher, and we'll all be fine. ;)**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know! :D**

 **~See you all next time,**

 **Hawkfeather**

 **(P.S: Once again, please let me know what you all think about FateWriteHawk being my new penname! Or, if you might have any other suggestions! :D)**


End file.
